User blog:IBHalliwell/When a tooth can't be saved
So today my cub went to a specialist for a root canal and learned his tooth is too far gone We went because his insurance said the tooth was savable and they wouldn't pay for the extraction for that reason. This specialist pointed out why he can't save the tooth and also agreed to write up (hopefully in detail) why in his professional judgement no one can save it. BTW, he was the third dentist who has the same opinion. Each one has more years of experience. He really didn't like the idea of how a paper pusher at the insurance company can sit there and make a medical judgement, when it is clear (to him) the tooth is too far gone. He gave several technical reasons. Bottom line to try at this point to save the tooth would be medically unethical and most likely be close to malpractice. Anyway, just a word to the wise, take good care of your teeth. Now, what's going on here? Well, we have a lottery in Illinois and other states called Powerball. It's at 600 million dollars (over 30 years) or an immediate cash value of $376.9 million. Of course, this is before taxes. In Illinois, the state lottery commission with holds 30% off the top for the local, state, and federal taxes. You might still owe more, but that's what they keep. Thus if you take the cash, the actual check would be for $263,830,000 US dollars. A little of a quarter of a billion dollars!! You can also take the payment over a 30 year period starting with this year (an immediate payment). I'm not sure what the payout is (it turns out to not be as simple as dividing by 30 the 660, but its a close guess). So, you're looking at somewhere around 20 million gross and 14 million after the tax withholding. It still is a good amount of money! While most people take the cash value, it isn't always the best choice because many people don't invest it but instead spend it. It is true if you invest it yourself you could end up with a better return on your investment, but many times what happens is the . . . best laid plans of men and mice go a stray . . . I'm not sure what I'd do if I / this family won, as I'm sure my thoughts today and in past might go out the window under the pressure of people I know and those who come looking to get part of the action. For a long while I thought I'd take it over the 30 years, but I'm not sure now. I might still do this as 14 million a year still would buy some nice toys, help out my close and extended family, friends (close and extended), neighbors, and finally the community. Of course, given I won't win, why worry! Right!? But . . . what would you do, if you won say $14 million/year for 30 years in US dollars -- or -- $263,830,000 in one lump sum? Bottom line, though, for me its back to reality (at least till I see your fantasies, thoughts, hopes, desires, etc). Let's see I need to do the practical stuff and work on something real, like the Scan2Go Wiki!! Bill paying, taking care of family, friends, etc. Category:Blog posts